Save Me To Save You
by Siren's Call To The Dead
Summary: Annalise and Colby are back. And they are on top of the world. Well, so they were until four people try to tear them apart. Well, that's the storyline. In reality, Annalise is facing on a personal problem that drives her insane. How will Colby handle that? WIll their relationships be on the rocks?


**So, I'm back...Yeah...I just wanted to fill you guys in on what I have planned. I will get to work on the other wrestiling stories I deleted, revised. But I just wanted to express my grattitude to those who just didn't give a shit and those who are actually wondering if I got murdered. Much appreaciated. So, in order to express my grattitde, I'm giving you guys on the future chapters that are going to appear in this story. It's a bit...dramatized...but who doesn't know by now that I am over dramatic? So, I give to you, chapter question mark.**

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

Seth had an evil gleam in his eye. He knew what he was about to do was totally wrong. But he just wasn't in contact with Colby Lopez. The calm and collected him. He had no idea who was controlling him at the moment. But when he heard those words, something in him didn't care anymore. Something had gone his way for once. He had forgotten about the Money In the Bank, his major wins. All of those accomplishments were blurred. They began to blur when she had left him. When Anna had left him alone. No, not alone. Annalise had left him alone with two depressed children, desperately crying out for there mother at night. Only to be disappointed when they saw him come to the rescue.

So, maybe that was the drive for all of those sinful acts. He was lost without his light. His one true love to guide him. To set him straight. Excuse him for seeming mental when he heard that John Cena agreed to let The Authority back into power. He could have left it at that. But...he didn't. Even though he had won that round, nothing could have prepared him for thee shock of his life.

The click of heels as a woman made her way out behind the curtains was all he could hear. When he turned...he didn't expect what happened next. There, low and behold, was her. The Annalise. The Annalise "Boa" Orton. The cheers of her return were drowned out as he took a good look at her. Her gorgeous black hair had blonde streaks in it to show her support to him, she wore a skin tight, short black dress, and heels that made her legs so long they seemed to stretch forever. But what really made him and everyone else stop cheering or whatever else they were doing was her face. Her small, pink lips were set into a firm line. Her eyes...her eyes were red and teary. They held an emotion known for her to carry. And definitely, not at him. It was anger. She took in the scene before her. Four meaningless people, three knocked out legends, two restored bosses, and a man with a gold brief case. She looked at Christian and Cena. Then she looked at Edge. No one has made a sound.

Seth watched her. Unsure of what to do. He wanted to reach out to her, to touch her make sure she wasn't part of his schizophrenia. But he held himself back. He looked at her, unsure of what to do. But she paid no attention to him. She kept her eyes firmly locked on Edge. She continued down the ramp and stopped beside The Rated R Superstar. Christian was already on his feet, helping Cena. She lent down and helped up the husband and father. Cheers started up. She made her way back up the ramp, and let him walk by himself to the back. She stood in front of Rollins. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He reached to place his hand on her cheek,"babe." She grabbed it and threw it down. She turned to Show and slapped the fat out of his cheek.

"What is wrong with you. I thought that you would know better. You are a father and husband. Do you know what that means? You shouldn't have done what you did. You really shouldn't have. How would you have liked it if someone had held you down, forcing you into believing you might not see your family again? Huh? What is..." She turned to face Mr. Money in the Bank. "You...You I'm the most disappointed in. You have a family. A boy and a girl. We...Seth...you proposed. Why?"

"Why? WHY? You want to talk about why? Ok, I'll tell you why. You left me! Do you seriously think I could handle being left behind again? Boa..." He grabbed her arm kinda forcefully, and pulled her backstage. They continued like that till they made their way into his locker room.

He threw her into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it afterwards. "Annalise, what the hell do you mean why am I doing this? You left me all alone with two children that love and missed their mama more than anything in this world. You left me!"

"I left to get help, Colby! I needed help! Just like you do. I couldn't do it. I couldn't pretend to be normal any more. Nothing is normal with me. My depression got worse, damn it, Seth. It got to the point, I looked into the mirror and thought about everything that's holding me back from suicide. It was Lacy and Jake. It was you, Lopez. The thought of our engagement, our family."

"I coulda...I woulda..."

"You can't ...couldn't help me. I needed professional help. And every time I was there, I thought of you. I thought of how good your career was going. I thought of how you gave me two children. I thought of how you gave me...hope...hope that someone like you could love someone who is as plain as a piece of printer paper. That got me through the months of counseling. You were the first person I wanted to talk to you. But walking in on you.."

"It's still me, Baby...I promise."

"How do I know? I don't know that you won't do it again. How do I know that I'm not next? How do I know that you won't treat our children like that? Maybe I shouldn't have been the only one out getting help."

"I don't need help. I need you. And you won't be next and neither will Jess and Blake. You three are the world to me."

"Really, Lopez? That scene out there screams that you need help. Please, baby. I'm begging you. Think of our marriage. You need the help. I can't...I won't be afraid of my future husband. Until you get help...I'm taking the kids and myself out of here. Call me when you at least get alittle bit of sanity back."

"That's not fair. After all of the shit you put me through, I was still there for you. I was ready for you with open arms. I didn't automatically throw in the towel when you kept bringing up all of your insecurity bullshit and I definitely didn't break up with you through your suicide attempt and your multiple slashes across your body. That's right, toots, I'm bringing that back up. I've tried to keep it buried, but I had just about enough of you. And then you have the decency to talk about sanity and getting help? And leaving? No, baby girl, that's not how this should be working. I should be leaving you! Oh, yeah, I should. You put me through hell. And I'm still here." He was slipping right back into Seth Rollins. Something in him snapped when he heard her say he needs help. Him? HIM? If anything, she should still be in a mental institute wearing a straitjacket.

She tried to walk past him, "I'm done with this conversation. Completely and utterly done. I'll be getting there things from Steph and Paul." He reached out and pulled her back to him.

"You ain't goin anywhere, Sweetcheeks. No. If anyone should be leaving it's me. But we are going to stay together and become man and wife, do you hear me, Bitch?" A shocked gasp filled the room. Seth's eyes were wide open. He looked down at his fiancee. "Baby-I don't-It was a-"

"You know, Seth, out of all this relationship, people thought that I would be the downfall of this relationship. Thought I would be the reason it ends. I thought so too. But it seems you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself. I can't be married to someone who doesn't know how to keep control of his anger. Which sounds judgemental, but at least I harmed myself. I'm sorry, Seth..." She stood up and delivered a good kick to the groin. She kept eye contact, and everything seemed to be slow motion to him as she did the last thing he wanted her to do. The feeling off the ring being tossed at him, hurt worse than the kick to the balls. "I told you, that if you hurt me one more time, we were threw forever. And I meant it. But I was hoping it didn't have to happen. I'm taking the kids and asking for the rights. Good bye, Seth Rollins."

The door slammed shut, and the last thing he wanted to see were her tear drenched cheek, holding yet another slap mark. But this time, it bruised instantly. He was so dead. His life, his love, his everything has just walked out the door, and it was all his fault.


End file.
